


Please

by IetjeSiobhan



Series: haikyuu a/b/o-verse [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Tsukishima Kei, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gratuitous use of italics, Like so oblivious my poor boy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Yamaguchi Tadashi, Omega Yamaguchi Tadashi, Possessive Behavior, Scent Marking, Scenting, They're Dumb And In Love, Tsukishima Kei is a secret softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IetjeSiobhan/pseuds/IetjeSiobhan
Summary: Tadashi thinks his life would be a hell of a lot easier if he wasn’t an omega, or at least not hopelessly in love with his best friend.
Relationships: Background Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, blink and you'll miss it kuroken
Series: haikyuu a/b/o-verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927426
Comments: 48
Kudos: 735





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is only the first chapter. There will be one or two more chapters following - I'm guessing one, but I'm not entirely sure yet. The second chapter is nearly finished and will be posted sometime this week.  
> This is my first work in this fandom, and I'm a little bit nervous.
> 
> English is not my native language and I don't have a beta, so please be kind.
> 
> Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, I merely borrowed them for this work of fiction.

Sometimes, Tadashi hates being an omega.

Usually it's fine; his heats occur regular as clockwork, once every three months, and usually last a maximum of four days. And, apart from his heats and the week leading up to them, he also doesn’t really have strong instincts. He doesn’t even really have a strong sense of smell. So, all in all: it’s usually fine. Yes, he’s an omega, but most of the time he doesn’t really think about it, and it doesn’t matter all that much to him.

Sometimes, though. Sometimes.

 _Sometimes_ always follows the same pattern: Tadashi is around Kei, and Kei is either really close – close enough for Tadashi to smell his scent properly – or does something that Tadashi’s instincts categorise as distinctly alpha. And then, without fail, Tadashi will go from a boy with a hopeless crush on his best friend to an _omega_ who wants to show off and prove he’s a good mate to what he considers his _alpha_.

First of all, it’s inconvenient as fuck. Seeing as Kei isn’t actually his alpha and all.

Second of all, it’s a _problem_. Because here’s the thing: Tadashi has his crush on Kei under control, mostly. Well, he does if he ignores the fact that ‘crush’ is probably the understatement of the year and that his most prized possessions are three of Kei’s pullovers that Kei forgot at Tadashi’s at some point. Tadashi has never given them back and he doesn’t plan on doing so. He likes to sleep in them. He also used them in his last three heats, since conveniently, all three of the pullovers were forgotten by Kei in the week leading up to a heat, so his scent was still all over them.

Anyways, if he ignores those things – and he does – he has his crush under control. Enough so that Kei will hopefully never find out.

All of that, however, goes immediately out the window when his body has these _omega moments_ , as he’s taken to calling them. Tadashi hates it.

He hates that a minute ago, he was fine, peacefully sitting on his bed and setting up his laptop so he and Kei could watch some documentary Kei has been bringing up in every conversation today. But then, Kei just _had_ to sink down on the bed right next to him, and not only that, but lean into him and hook his chin over Tadashi’s shoulder to watch what he’s doing.

Tadashi would revel in the casual intimacy Kei allows with no one but him, if it didn’t mean that right now, Kei’s face is basically pressed alongside Tadashi’s scent glands. He’s basically scent-marking Tadashi as a by-product of this. Kei is no doubt not even thinking about it because they’re just comfortable around each other, they’re _friends_ , and Tadashi _can’t stop_ thinking about it. He's going _insane_.

He wants Kei to press closer, he wants Kei to actively nuzzle into his neck, he wants Kei to bite down and _claim_ him.

Obviously, none of these things happen. Instead Kei hums under his breath and rests a hand on Tadashi's hip because they’re _friends_ and casual intimacy is a thing they _do_ , have done for years, and Tadashi represses a sigh and leans back into Kei. Kei hums again, his fingers stroking soft circles over Tadashi’s hip, and Tadashi thinks his life would be a hell of a lot easier if he wasn’t an omega, or maybe not hopelessly in love with his best friend. He’s a realist, though, and a sudden change of his secondary gender is a lot more realistic than any universe in which Tadashi _isn’t_ in love with Kei. He doesn’t think it was ever any option at all. One day, when they were still in elementary school, Kei smiled at him for the first time, and Tadashi just _knew_. It’s probably silly, that he, who is unsure about so many things, only had to see Kei smile once and immediately said _this one, I want this one_. It’s always been Kei for him. The dynamics side of their relationship is a thing that came with Tadashi presenting, but his _feelings_ – they’d be here regardless, he knows that much. It just makes the situation a whole lot more complicated.

\--

Sometimes, Tadashi will get needy around Kei. It doesn’t happen too often, thankfully, but this is a part of his _sometimes_ moments, of his _omega_ moments.

Apparently, his subconscious decided that Kei is Tadashi’s alpha sometime around Tadashi’s first heat – which really shouldn’t have been a surprise at all, given the situation. Therefore, though, Tadashi’s inner omega will get needy and want Kei’s touch or just his _attention_ from time to time. He knows that this is stupid. Kei sometimes outright cuddles Tadashi in the privacy of their respective rooms, even though he’d never let anyone else touch him this way, and that is so much more than Tadashi even deserves, so the last thing on his mind should be making Kei touch him _more_ , touch him _in public_. Kei probably wouldn’t do that even if they _were_ mated – which they _aren’t_ and won’t _ever_ be, this is a dangerous thing to think about. Kei also pays more attention to Tadashi than _any other person_ except for maybe Akiteru when Akiteru visits him. And Akiteru is busy enough that he only visits about twice a month, which is a _very_ good reason to get the majority of Kei’s attention whenever he does visit.

Logically, there is no reason for Tadashi to feel this way, to want Kei’s touch and attention this badly, when he already gets so much.

This part of him, though, the part that _burns_ even at the thought of Kei, isn’t logical. It’s never been logical. He remembers desperately needing Kei’s attention and affection even when he was a little kid, so it probably shouldn’t surprise him that growing up and presenting prompted him to be downright needy and _starved_ for Kei.

It still annoys him to no end.

Today it’s actually worse than it usually is; Tadashi hasn’t been able to stop thinking about the previous evening and the way Kei so casually hooked his chin over Tadashi’s shoulder, the side of his face pressed directly into Tadashi’s scent glands, and about how Kei actually ended up manhandling Tadashi so he was sat between Kei’s legs, leaning back into him. They watched the documentary like this, Kei’s chin hooked over Tadashi’s shoulder the entire time, and by the point it was time for Kei to go home, Tadashi had felt flustered and hot and shaky all over.

He watches Kei now, silently eating his lunch across from Tadashi, and wants nothing more than to press right into him. He probably smells like he’s _Kei’s_ from all their touching yesterday, and the thought makes something hot uncurl in his stomach. God, he _hopes_ he smells like he’s Kei’s. He knows Kei smells like he’s Tadashi’s today, because he keeps getting little wafts of scent, both of their scents mingled, Tadashi’s scent clinging especially strong to Kei's face. Tadashi’s knees have been feeling like jelly since he first noticed it, and he perversely wishes for every single omega in their school to try and catch Kei’s scent today just so that they’ll jot Kei down as _taken_.

Tadashi knows that's wrong of him – Kei is his _best friend_ , his best friend who’s _single_ and definitely not interested in Tadashi in this way. Kei would have every right to be disgusted if he found out what kind of thoughts Tadashi has about him.

But Tadashi feels stupidly possessive and entirely too smitten, and he can’t _stop_.

His thoughts – and their quiet lunchbreak – get interrupted when Yachi suddenly barrels into the room and stops in front of Kei’s and Tadashi’s secluded table.

“I-i need to talk to Y-yamaguchi-kun,” she says determinedly, even though she’s shaking and red-faced and looks to be three seconds from fainting.

Kei harrumphs discontentedly. “We're having lunch,” he says without even looking up. Yachi curls into herself.

“Is everything okay, Yachi-san?” Tadashi asks. He’s a little concerned; ambushing him like this, when he’s on his lunch break with Kei, is very out of character for Yachi. He knows for a fact that she’s still a little bit terrified of Kei, even though she’s known him for a little of over a year by now and seems to have become quite fond of him. Then again, he’s pretty sure the majority of the volleyball team is still at least somewhat uncomfortable around Kei. On one hand, this frustrates Tadashi a little bit, because Kei deserves that people recognize how amazing he is, that they get past being uncomfortable so they can clearly see all the positive parts of him. On the other hand, however, he _is_ a little glad if Kei comes off as somewhat intimidating, because it will hopefully keep other omegas from making a move on _Tadashi’s_ alpha. Tadashi knows this is an ugly side of him. He _knows_ that.

“I-it’s about o-omega stuff, actually,” Yachi says, quietly, and blushes even more. Tadashi had not known that it was anatomically possible for someone to become this red. He wonders what exactly this is about; he can’t imagine Yachi wanting to talk about heats with him, and he isn’t the most knowledgeable about ‘omega stuff’ in general. Then again, there really isn’t someone good to talk to on the volleyball team anymore, not since Sugawara has graduated. So if she doesn’t want to talk about it with her parents – which would probably be uncomfortable, he reckons, and that’s not even considering her mother, who she lives with, is an alpha and probably doesn’t _have_ the answers Yachi is looking for – or the girls in her class, her options are limited. Limited to him, Hinata and Nishinoya, to be exact, and he wouldn’t go to those two for advice on this topic either.

So, he gets up and catches Kei’s eyes for a second. “I’m sorry,” he says quietly to Kei. Kei frowns slightly but shrugs his shoulders. He knows as well as Tadashi does that this fight was lost the moment Yachi came into the room. The entire team would drop everything at a moment’s notice to help Yachi, and Tadashi is no exception, even if his body is still screaming at him to get closer to Kei. But his body has been screaming that since he woke up, and he can still feel needy for Kei after he’s done trying to give advice to Yachi, so he follows Yachi, who’s now apologizing profusely, out of the room.

They find a quiet corner out in the yard.

“I’m sorry,” Yachi says again, “but I didn't know who else to talk to and. Uhm.”

“It’s okay,” he reassures her. “What is it?”

“Th-this is embarrassing, uhm,” she stammers, “but uhm–”

Tadashi is looking at her expectantly. Yachi's shoulders are hunched up, and she's still beet-red.

“How do you deal with Tsukishima being around other omegas?” she blurts out. Tadashi blinks at her.

“Are you asking me about _jealousy_?” he asks before his brain catches up and he realizes that this means Yachi knows. She _knows_. Tadashi probably shouldn’t be surprised by the fact his feelings for Kei aren’t subtle, but the thought terrifies him. He’d genuinely thought he was doing a good job of keeping them under wraps, disguising them to be overabundant amounts of platonic love for his oldest childhood friend –

“It’s just ... I only ever see Kiyoko on the weekends, and her university roommate is this really pretty omega girl, and I know it’s stupid, but everything between us is still so fresh and wh-what if she suddenly decides she wants someone she can see m-more often or someone older and she hasn’t texted me all day, which isn’t even a big thing but my mind is going a mile a minute, and–” Yachi stills and looks at the ground. Tadashi stares at her, trying to sort out his thoughts and thinking of how to reassure her best, but before he’s able to say anything she’s already continuing.

“A-and I know you see Tsukishima-san every d-day but there are always so many capable omegas around a-and I know it’s not the same because he would d-definitely never leave you, b-but I didn't know who else to ask?”

Tadashi is still staring. His brain feels like it’s gone completely blank. What the _fuck_ is going on.

“Yachi-san ... you - you know Tsukki and I aren’t an item, right?” he says slowly. He feels like his thoughts are underwater, they’re slow and muddled. He is _so_ confused, and suddenly he can’t stop thinking about the fact that he and Kei apparently look like a couple to Yachi, and about how badly he wants this, wants them to be an item, and how much he’s still longing for Kei’s touch. He feels very, very tired.

“You – _what_?” Yachi is sounding a bit frantic. She is now the one staring. There’s an expression of open confusion on her face. “What do you mean you’re not – but you always smell like each other? And–” she stops, shaking her head, her nose scrunching up. Tadashi has a brief moment where he’s just impressed – if they’d had the same conversation a year ago, she probably would have immediately started apologising for assuming things. She probably would have started crying too. Right now, she seems to be too confused to feel embarrassed.

Tadashi, however, _definitely_ feels embarrassed. Even downright humiliated. He feels like _he_ might cry any second now.

“It’s – we’re just good friends, we’re close. He – he definitely doesn’t feel that way about me.” Halfway through the second sentence, his voice cracks. _That probably was as good as an admission of my feelings_ , he thinks miserably. Well. In for a penny, in for a pound.

“As for your question – I don’t really … deal with it. Or at least not very well. I usually just don’t … allow myself to think about it until I’m alone. But I’m sure you have nothing to worry about, Yachi-san. Shimizu-senpai definitely loves you.” He tries offering her a reassuring smile. He's probably failing on all cylinders since his brain is still feeling too muddy and too frantic at the same time, but it's worth a try. Yachi is still staring.

The lunch bell rings and Yachi shakes herself out of her confused stupor.

“We need to head back. See you, Yachi-san,” he says, using the opportunity to escape before she can say anything else. He's not sure he wants to hear her ever say anything again on this topic, as much as he’d like to help her with her no doubt baseless self-doubts.

 _Yachi-san thought Tsukki and I were a couple_ , he thinks, a little desperately. He _wants_ , so, so badly, and his body hurts. His throat feels closed up and his eyes burn. The part of his neck where a mating bite would sit is throbbing painfully, reminding him of how empty it is, and Tadashi feels a bone-deep exhaustion. He hasn’t left school early because of sickness in a really long time, and he’s never faked an illness in his life, but if he looks half as bad as he’s feeling, he thinks he might not even have to play up an illness to be allowed to go home. It doesn’t feel like the worst idea in the world.

Kei will definitely know something’s up if he does that, though, because Tadashi was fine this morning, was fine right until his conversation with Yachi, and Tadashi isn’t willing to answer Kei’s questions.

He just hopes he can get through the rest of the day without Kei asking about said conversation. Normally, he’d think the chances are pretty high, but if he doesn’t manage to pull himself together, Kei will definitely notice that something’s wrong and ask.

Thinking about how well Kei always seems to take care of him, how well he knows Tadashi, makes him want to cry even more. Kei treats him so well, and he’d be _so good_ for him as an alpha, just everything Tadashi could ever need, but he’s not. He’s not Tadashi’s alpha. He’s just a friend. His _best friend_ , who doesn’t deserve to have Tadashi burden years of friendship with his feelings. Tadashi feels desperate, and desperately off-kilter. Yachi’s words have thrown everything he tries so hard to keep under control right to the forefront of his mind, and he wants and wants and wants.

\--

Tadashi does a good job of keeping it together all the way through school and practice. Sure, he’s not at his best, but it’s not bad enough for anyone to inquire about it. Yachi keeps sending him worried glances all throughout practice, but he just ignores her and also avoids any possibility of her roping him into another conversation by avoiding her. It’s probably not the most dignified course of action, but it works.

He even keeps it together all the way to Kei’s house. They’re set to watch part two of the documentary today. Even if they weren’t, Kei would probably still expect him to come over, to work on homework together or something. They hang out on most days, their careful routine of following each other home only interrupted on the days Tadashi works on his float-serve with Shimada-senpai.

All of his careful ‘keeping it together’ comes to an end as soon as they step into Kei’s room. They unceremoniously dump their backpacks on the floor and Kei takes one look at Tadashi and steps into his space, immediately wrapping his long arms around him, pressing him into Kei’s chest. He’s soft and reassuring in a way that most people would never think him capable of being. 

Maybe Tadashi hadn’t done a good job of keeping it together after all, if Kei figured out that something’s wrong this quickly.

Tadashi starts crying.

He doesn’t intend to, he really, really doesn’t, but it’s like he doesn’t have a choice. As soon as he feels Kei’s arms wrap around him, making him feel secure and safe and giving him all that contact and reassurance he’s needed the entire day, the dam breaks. Tadashi presses his face into Kei’s neck and starts bawling, his own hands desperately gripping the back of Kei’s shirt.

Kei makes low, calming noises, and simply manhandles Tadashi until they’re sat on Kei’s bed, Kei’s back pressed against the wall, Tadashi sat in his lap, his face still tucked into Kei’s neck.

Kei’s big hands start softly stroking Tadashi’s back, and Tadashi lets out a particularly loud sob.

He feels so _stupid_. This is what he’s craved all day, so, so badly, but he can’t stop thinking about Yachi’s conversation, and gods, it’s just not enough. It’s probably _never_ been enough. Kei is perfect, in every single way, but Tadashi wants so much more than this. He _needs_ more than this. It’s not even about his heats or anything sexual, at all – as much as his inner omega craves that, Tadashi would be fine having just _this_ for the rest of their lives, if only this meant to Kei what it does to Tadashi. If it meant that Tadashi was _Kei’s_ , his _omega_ , the _only one_ who ever gets to be this close. The idea of Kei someday finding someone he actually wants to claim and spend his life with makes Tadashi _wail_ on the inside, and he presses even closer.

He’s so, so stupid. How is he supposed to be okay, how is he supposed to live his life, when he knows what it feels like to be held by Kei, to be the centrum of his attention? How is he supposed to learn to let go of this?

Yachi thought they were _dating_. One day a pretty petite omega will come along, someone a lot more graceful and more capable than Tadashi, and they will win Kei’s heart, and they will see Tadashi moon all over Kei and leave his scent everywhere it doesn’t belong, and Tadashi will have to stop, be forced to stop, and left with _nothing_.

He doesn’t even notice he has started frantically rubbing his face into the scent glands on Kei’s neck, all the while still crying, until he hears Kei’s voice.

“Yamaguchi – Yams, what’s going on?” Kei’s voice sounds a little bit distressed, which is fair, given the fact Tadashi has been emptying what feels like every single drop of water his body contains into his neck and also started _scenting him_. He immediately stops doing that as soon as he becomes aware of what he’s doing, going completely still.

“Yamaguchi,” Kei tries again, his voice still sounding a little distressed, and the sound of Kei, of his _alpha_ , being distressed because of _him_ , upsets the part of Tadashi that’s distinctly omega so much he lets out a high-pitched whine, which he immediately feels completely humiliated about.

“Talk to me, Yams, tell me what’s going on,” Kei says again, and Tadashi sobs and shakes his head. He can’t, he _can’t_. If he tells Kei now, Kei will push him away, and that will be that. He might be nice about it, but he’ll definitely put some more distance between them, make sure they don’t smell like each other anymore. He might even stop talking to Tadashi entirely as soon as he realises how much Tadashi has been abusing the situation, abusing Kei’s willingness to provide proximity.

“ _Please_ ,” Kei says, and the bottom drops out of Tadashi’s stomach. Kei _never_ says please, not when he’s being earnest. In the entire time Tadashi has known him, Tadashi has not heard him even utter one single, honest please without being forced. And he is being earnest right now. There’s nothing mocking about this word, just sincerity, and Tadashi wants to scream.

 _You did this_ , his mind says accusingly, _you’re upsetting him so much he’s begging_. Tadashi feels completely broken, and his inner omega is screaming at him to comply with Kei’s request.

“Please,” Kei says again, “Tadashi.” And that does him in. Kei is using his _given name_.

“Tsukki, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” he sobs. He’s not sure how to explain this situation to Kei. He doesn’t _want_ to explain this situation to Kei. He knows he needs to, but he doesn’t want to.

“Hey, shh, it’s okay,” Kei says gently, way too gently, and Tadashi fervently shakes his head. His face is still pressed into Kei’s neck.

“But it’s _not_ okay,” he says. “ _Nothing_ is okay. Tuskki, I – I’m _so sorry_.”

“Hey, shh,” Kei makes again. He is being _so gentle_. He’s only like this when he’s with Tadashi, when they’re alone. Tadashi’s pretty sure most people would simply not believe him if he told them Kei can be like this. But he can, he can, and he _is_ , just for Tadashi, and Tadashi doesn’t deserve him. He doesn’t deserve him, and he’s terrified of actually voicing what’s going on, but he still wants him, so, so badly. If they’re going to have this conversation, Tadashi should probably put some distance between them, so that at least Kei won’t have to physically push him away, but he can’t. He can’t.

“Is this about what you and Yachi talked about today? You’ve been off ever since,” Kei says. Tadashi knew that he couldn’t keep this from him. He hates that Kei knows him so well. He loves that Kei knows him so well. He hates that he loves it and he still doesn’t want to talk to Kei about any of this.

He settles on mumbling a “yes” into Kei’s skin.

“What did you talk about?” Kei asks softly. Kei hates inquiring about things, Kei usually doesn’t care what Tadashi is talking to anyone else about. But he’s still asking, and he seriously wants to know, because he cares about _Tadashi_. It’s too much.

“Omega stuff,” he says quietly. And then, because it seems like he’ll be doing this today, and he might as well rip the band-aid off: “She asked me for relationship advice. She– she thought that w-we were a c-couple.” His voice is shaking. His entire body has started shaking. He wasn’t even shaking this badly when he was subbed in to serve against Aoba Johsai.

Kei goes very, very still.

“You’re upset because … she thought we were a couple,” Kei says quietly, and there’s something unrecognizable in his voice, something that makes Tadashi want to curl up into a ball, build a giant comfort nest and never come out. He doesn’t know what to do with Kei’s tone of voice.

For a moment, he thinks of leaving the conversation there – saying ‘the thought of being together with you upset me just too much’. But not only would that be a bold-faced lie, it would probably also just not be very believable. Tadashi isn’t a good liar, and he certainly can’t justify aggressively scent-marking Kei during a break-down over being upset someone would dare insinuate they are a couple. He’s not sure _anyone_ could play that off believably.

“I’m upset because I wanted it to be true,” he whispers instead. Kei is still very, very still, beneath him. It seems like he’s stopped breathing altogether. Any moment now he will push Tadashi off him, and Tadashi will be able to watch their friendship fall to ruin through teary eyes. He presses his eyes shut and waits.

The moment doesn’t come, though.

Instead, Kei strengthens his hold on him with full force.

“Tadashi,” he says, “Tadashi.” He’s saying Tadashi’s given name, and he sounds _breathless._

“Tadashi, look at me, _please_ ,” he says, and unwinds his arms so that one of his hands can grip Tadashi’s shoulder and the other his cheek, push him away just a little bit so he can tilt Tadashi’s face up to look at Kei through a very blurry vision.

 _That’s his second earnest_ please _ever, in one night_ , Tadashi thinks a bit dumbly. He’s not sure he understands what’s going on. There’s hope blossoming in his chest, but this can’t be – this _can’t_ be.

“Tadashi you have to know – I can’t believe you don’t know,” Kei says, a little helplessly. Tadashi’s mind is still fuzzy. “Tadashi, you know I’m in love with you, right?” The look in Kei’s eyes is sincere, so very sincere, and Tadashi’s entire world stops.

This can’t be right. Something is not right. This can’t – this _can’t_ be. Because Kei is _Kei_ , he is tall and strong and graceful and so, so smart, he is snarky and an asshole but also kind and soft, he’s cautious and scarred but with so much passion inside him that’s ready to burn, when he lets it, and Tadashi is just, is just –

“But I’m just me,” he says, and his entire body is still shaking.

“Exactly,” Kei says. “You’re you.”

Tadashi stares up at him, through blurry eyes, and he feels helpless, helpless, helpless, and so in love.

Kei’s thumb strokes Tadashi’s cheek gently, and Tadashi starts crying again, but it’s the good kind of tears, this time.


	2. Chapter 2

Tadashi just sits in Kei’s lap for a long time, being held by Kei. Eventually, they decide the position is getting uncomfortable and lay down, Tadashi still in Kei’s arms. They don’t really talk. At some point, Tadashi drifts off to sleep. He feels settled and happy.

When he wakes up again, he’s nestled against Kei, his head on Kei’s chest. Kei probably moved them around during Tadashi’s nap, because he’s awake, one of his arms wormed around Tadashi, hand settled on his hip, the other hand holding his phone, which he’s looking at.

Tadashi just looks at Kei, for a moment. Everything feels very surreal. He can’t believe that Kei is _his_ , that he just gets to do things – like cuddling him – now, without having to feel self-conscious about it, that Kei is touching him and it _means something_.

“Kei,” he says experimentally, just to test it. Kei’s breath hitches a little bit. He looks up from his phone and looks at Tadashi, the corner of his lips curling up into a little half-smile. Tadashi feels helpless at that. _I did that_ , he thinks, dumbfounded and a little desperate.

“Do I get to call you that now?” Tadashi cringes at how breathless and _eager_ he sounds, but then Kei’s face moulds into a full smile and Tadashi completely forgets how to think. Kei’s real, honest smiles are probably Tadashi’s favourite thing in the entire world. He wants to make Kei smile like that every day for the rest of his life.

“Sure,” Kei says easily, and then tacks on: “Not in public, though.” His forehead creases a little bit, and Tadashi laughs. He’s felt unsteady and like he’s in some sort of dream or alternate reality up until now, but just like that, reality rushes back in and he has steady ground under his feet again. This – this is familiar. Kei grins back at him and Tadashi beams. He’s pretty sure he’s looking radiantly happy in an absolutely embarrassing sort of way right now, but he doesn’t really care at all.

“You missed dinner, by the way,” Kei says. “I told okaasan that you’ve had a rough day, so she didn’t wake you up. There’s leftovers in the fridge, if you want some before going home.”

Tadashi takes a moment to process that thought and then realises – “wait, she saw us cuddling?” He can already feel his face heating up. He knows that Kei’s family knows they cuddle, mainly because there’s really no other good reason for them to smell of each other constantly, but they still don’t really ever touch in front of them – primarily because Kei doesn’t feel comfortable with touching Tadashi in front of his family, or anyone, really.

Kei blushes, and Tadashi marvels at that. He mumbles something Tadashi can’t make out.

“What?” he asks.

“I said, she already thought you were my boyfriend anyway,” Kei repeats a little louder, blushing even harder. Even his ears and neck are red. “And I didn’t want to wake you up.”

Tadashi stares at him. He can feel his jaw hanging open and claps it shut. “You’re my _boyfriend_ ,” he says, with unrestrained wonder. “We’re boyfriends.”

“I thought that much was obvious from our previous conversation,” Kei says, his forehead wrinkling up again. Tadashi just beams at him.

Then something else hits him. “Wait, _your mother knows_? How long exactly has she been under the impression that we’ve been dating?” he screeches. His mind is playing every single dinner conversation he’s had with her in the last months, every smirk she’s sent him. He feels distinctly uncomfortable, thinking about what kind of impression he might have left. Suddenly the fact that he’s gotten comfortable around Kei’s family over the years is terrifying. Who knows how he might have acted without thinking about it! He should have been playing the perfect son-in-law all along, and _he didn’t even know_. Sure, he always tries to make a good impression on her, but he _has_ gotten comfortable around her – too comfortable to always think about all of his actions!

“Since your first heat,” Kei mumbles. “She found out I left you a sweater. I didn’t want to correct her. Too much effort.”

This admission completely derails Tadashi’s train of thought.

“You left it _on purpose_?” Tadashi is back to staring. He suddenly feels hot all over, fond warmth curling low in his belly. He gets the strong urge to nuzzle into Kei’s neck, tries to supress it, and then realises that he’s allowed to do that now. With a happy sigh he nuzzles his face into Kei’s neck. “I can’t believe you left me those pullovers on purpose,” he murmurs happily, and, without thinking, adds: “I’ve been sleeping in them.”

He can hear Kei’s sharp intake of breath and realises what he’s just said. Tadashi feels his face heat up again.

“Uhm”, he says. “I’m sorry, that’s probably a little much.”

“No, that’s _perfect_ ,” Kei says and strengthens his hold on him. His second hand, the one that had been holding the phone, seems to have dropped said phone. It now comes up to stroke Tadashi’s hair, and Tadashi makes a happy little noise.

He feels like he’s _glowing_ with happiness. He wants to tell the entire world that Kei belongs to him now, and him alone.

“Mine,” he purrs against Kei’s neck without thinking about it, and nuzzles in a little more.

“Yes,” Kei says. And then, a little possessively: “And you’re _mine_.”

Tadashi’s body immediately floods with heat. Not with the fond warmth from before, but _heat._ Just one little sentence, and his entire body is burning.

“ _Yes_ ,” he says, fervently. “ _Yours_.” It feels good, so, so good, to say it. He never wants to stop saying it. He’s Kei’s. He’s _Kei’s_. Kei is his _alpha_. Kei is _his_ alpha.

“I can’t believe you didn’t figure this out sooner,” Kei laughs suddenly. “Did you really think all that scent-marking was platonic?”

“Uhm,” Tadashi makes. “Yes?” He’s suddenly very glad that his face is hidden in Kei’s neck and he doesn’t have to look him into the eyes.

“Maybe you need to spend less time with Hinata, he’s making you dense,” Kei says, but he sounds fond.

“Well, you could have said something!” Tadashi says indignantly.

“I thought I was being very obvious about my intentions. Maybe even too obvious. I just wasn’t sure if you felt the same,” Kei says.

Tadashi softens. “I do, I really do.” In a sudden burst of braveness, he adds, “Kei, I’m pretty sure I’ve loved you since we were in elementary school.”

He feels Kei press a kiss into his hair and the desire to kiss Kei, on the lips, runs through him like lightning. But he’s exhausted his bravery for today, so he stays where he is, happy to be held. He’s never felt this content in his life. He wouldn’t be surprised if he were to actually start glowing.

\--

The next morning, Tadashi is a little restless. Just cuddling until it was time to go had felt _right_ , the previous day, and Kei had walked him to the door and given him another quick hug before Tadashi had gone home, but now it suddenly doesn’t feel like enough anymore.

Tadashi has realised, at some point during breakfast, that he and Kei didn’t even talk about if they wanted to keep this secret or not, if Tadashi can tell his _parents_ – the thought terrifies him a little, because his mother will tease him _so much_ , but he also kind of wants to.

And they haven’t kissed yet, which is fine, but Tadashi definitely wants to do _that_ , and _badly_. He has been dreaming about kissing Kei for years and now that he can have that, maybe, he needs it, desperately. He also wants Kei to be his heat partner – his next heat is still a few weeks away, but Tadashi suddenly needs nothing more than for Kei to sink his teeth into Tadashi’s neck and claim him. He knows it’s probably too early for that, but the desire has been blindingly strong since Tadashi first presented. Most couples wait a few years, especially couples that meet young, but Tadashi has known Kei for over half his life. He doesn’t feel like waiting.

He remembers that Kenma had mentioned something similar, when Hinata asked him about his mark during their training camp last summer – apparently, he and Kuroo have known each other for so long that neither of them could really see the point in waiting. He also said that Kuroo is a possessive idiot, but Tadashi decides to disregard that point. He oftentimes feels like a possessive idiot himself. He doesn’t know how he couldn’t be one, when Kei is everything he’s ever wanted.

(He’s a little glad that Kuroo’s that way about Kenma, though. Tadashi had gone insane with jealousy when he’d heard Kuroo call Kei ‘Tsukki’ for the first time. The relief he’d felt a few days later, when he’d been subjected to one of Kuroo’s many monologues about Kenma for the first time, had been _absurdly_ large. He also thinks that if even Kuroo, who’s so very obviously an alpha, can be so lovestruck and needy for his mate, it’s maybe fine that Tadashi needs Kei this much.)

So, Tadashi wants Kei to claim him. He also kind of wants to parade his relationship with Kei around, just to make sure every omega in their school gets the message. And he definitely wants to gloat about it in Kuroos face the next time they see each other, even though he doesn’t even have a good _reason_ for that anymore. Hearing Kuroo call Kei ‘Tsukki’ just still sits very wrong with him. It makes him want to hiss at Kuroo like an angry cat every time he does it.

He and Kei haven’t talked about any of these things, though, and he’s nervous to bring them up. To upset something when everything is still so fresh.

He wonders if he could maybe borrow one of Kei’s shirts for school, just so that will smell even more like him, and feels like the biggest idiot in the world.

\--

Kei waits for Tadashi in front of his house, like he always does. He doesn’t just start walking the minute he looks up and sees Tadashi, though, the way he usually would. Instead he smiles at Tadashi, softly.

Tadashi bounds over with heaps of nervous energy and before he can stop himself, he has already slung his arms around Kei, hugging him and nuzzling his face into his neck.

Kei doesn’t like PDA, at all, as far as Tadashi knows, but the street is empty this early in the morning, so this should be fine. He probably won’t get any more touches until after school, therefore he’ll take what he can get.

Kei laughs, softly, and his hands settle on Tadashi’s back, rubbing slow circles, before Tadashi lets go and takes a step back.

Kei looks good, so good. He always does, especially in the mornings, the dawning sun painting his face and hair in soft colours. There’s something especially ethereal about him today, though, with the way his eyes sparkle warmly and his lips are set in a small, honest smile.

Tadashi wants to kiss that smile so, so badly.

“Did you miss me so much?” Kei teases, lifting one of his perfect eyebrows, and Tadashi blinks a few times, needs a moment to stop staring at his mouth.

“I always do, Tsukki!” he says then, with a teasing lilt to his voice, grinning. It’s true, but his boyfriend doesn’t need to know just how true it is. His mind screeches to a halt at that point. Boyfriend. Kei is his _boyfriend_. He feels warm and tingly again, and can’t help the fact that his eyes probably show the large amount of happiness inside him. He wonders if he’s cursed, now, to completely lose his train of thought every time he so much as thinks the word ‘boyfriend’. He thinks it’s a curse he would happily live with.

“Good,” Kei just says, laughing quietly, and then he starts walking, Tadashi following, as always.

He thinks about saying something for most of the walk, at least when he isn’t preoccupied with thinking about taking Kei’s hand – it’s _right there,_ just swinging next to Tadashi’s like it has any business at all doing that – but it takes him until they’re just a minute or two away from the school gates to _actually_ say something.

“What were your plans as far as telling people we’re dating?” he asks quietly. Kei looks at him and cocks his head to the side a little. “It’s not that I need to – we don’t need to tell people right away, obviously,” Tadashi hurries to say, “I just wanted to know where you stood and what I was supposed to say i-if someone asked and, uhm, m-maybe I could talk to Y-yachi-san again after that conversation yesterday, I’m sure she wouldn’t talk if you don’t want people to know! A-and–”

“Tadashi, breathe,” Kei interrupts, and Tadashi snaps his mouth shut. His heart is doubling its workload once more, just because Kei used his given name again. He’s feeling a little light headed and his palms are sweating. He nervously looks up at Kei, who just gives him a small, reassuring smile.

“I don’t mind people knowing,” he says. “I’m not big on PDA, you know that, and I’m not going to hold your hand at school or anything, but if you want to tell people, that’s fine. I don’t like people paying attention to me, but I _do_ like people knowing you’re taken. So. It’s fine. Just don’t make a big deal out of it.”

Tadashi stops in his tracks, and Kei does too, lifting one of his eyebrows at him again. Tadashi knows this is where he’s supposed to respond, but he feels lost for words, _I do like people knowing you’re taken_ and _if you want to tell people, that’s fine_ playing on a loop in his head. He feels breathless, and once again hot all over, and so, so in love. He wants everyone to know who Kei belongs to, and Kei said that _it’s okay_ , that Tadashi can _tell people_ , and Kei wants people to know Tadashi is _his_ , and – it’s all a little much for Tadashi to process all at once.

He tries to give Kei a proper answer, but all that comes out of his mouth is “I love you”. He goes beet red.

Now it’s Kei’s turn to stare, and Tadashi has a moment to freak out, to think _you’ve been dating for one day, you can’t just say stuff like that_ , to think _just because the both of you said it yesterday doesn’t mean you can keep saying it,_ but then Kei is stepping forward and grasping Tadashi’s face, softly holding it in his hands.

“I’m going to kiss you now,” he says, and Tadashi only has a split second to freak out about that before Kei is leaning in.

Kei’s lips are a little chapped and quite hesitant and his nose bumps unceremoniously into Tadashi’s. It’s pretty obvious neither of them has ever done this before, and it’s the greatest thing Tadashi has ever felt. Especially when he tilts his head a little and his mouth slides against Kei’s just _so_ , and oh. _Oh_. He whines a little and grabs at Kei’s jacket to pull him closer.

By the time Kei pulls away, Tadashi feels somewhat dizzy with how much he loves Kei.

“We should get going now or we’re going to be late for morning practice,” Kei says softly and lets go of Tadashi. Tadashi hears himself whimper at the loss of contact, which is embarrassing on so many levels. His face heats up again.

Kei laughs a little, but it’s his soft laugh, not his condescending one. He never really uses his condescending one on Tadashi.

“I’m getting more kisses after school,” Tadashi decides, using all his bravery to steadfastly look at Kei, and it’s probably a good thing he’s already very red.

Kei grins at him.

“I’d sure hope so,” he says, and uses his hands to unclasp Tadashi’s hands from his jacket. When he turns to continue walking to the school, Tadashi can do nothing more but stare at his back for a few second before he hurries after him.

His entire world feels completely off-kilter again. He never wants this feeling to stop.

\--

Tadashi feels like he deserves a medal for having gotten through practice without jumping Kei. Now that kissing Kei is not something he has to dream about anymore but something he can actually _have_ , he wants to be doing it _all the time_. He doesn’t know if that’s the omega in him or not, but he’d be willing to bet that it’s just him being hopelessly into Kei, the way he’s always been, no dynamics interference necessary.

It’s kind of weird, though; he feels like having gotten together with Kei has just amped up his neediness. He’d thought that maybe having Kei would satiate him, but it seems to be the exact opposite; everything in him screams _mine, mine, mine_ whenever he so much as looks at Kei, and he has to work really hard to not give into the urge to just stop whatever he’s doing at any given moment and nuzzle into Kei.

He hadn’t had the time to really notice this development during their walk to school, since Tadashi had spent the majority of it deep in thoughts and he’d actually gotten to touch Kei at the beginning and end of it.

But now that they’re around other people and Tadashi has other things he should be focussing on, it’s really hard.

He thinks maybe he could talk to Yachi about this as he approaches her after morning practice. He feels very apologetic about the way their conversation the previous day went; she’d just wanted to get some advice and maybe reassurance, and instead Tadashi had freaked out on her and then avoided her for the remainder of the day, which hadn’t been fair to her in the slightest. After all that she’s probably the person who deserves to hear about this development first.

(The fact that he’ll be able to tell her _first_ , separately from the others, because he hadn’t waltzed into morning practice enthusiastically telling everyone that he and Kei had gotten together deserves another medal, he thinks. Just because Kei doesn’t want a big scene doesn’t mean that _Tadashi_ doesn’t want to shout it from the rooftops.)

“Do you maybe have a moment to talk?” he asks Yachi. She stares up at him and nods, even though she’s looking a little bit anxious.

“I-I’m sorry about yesterday,” she says quietly, before he has the opportunity to say anything himself.

“I think that should be my text,” he chuckles awkwardly, rubbing his neck. “You just wanted advice and instead I freaked out on you.”

“I d-did just assume you and Tsukishima were going out when I c-clearly shouldn’t have. I’ve thought about it all day yesterday and I clearly upset you, a-and I know it hurts a lot to be in love with someone and n-not know if they like you back, and–”

“It’s okay, really,” Tadashi says, and then he just has to add: “And my feelings aren’t actually unrequited, _can you believe that_? Tsukki and I are dating now!” It comes out in a rush, and he feels himself beaming at her. _You’re making this about yourself again_ , he berates himself, but at the same time it just feels really, really good to say it. His heart feels like it might split open. Kei and he are dating now, they’re in a relationship, Kei is his boyfriend, _his_. He had tried _so hard_ all morning to not just blurt it out and he feels like it’s very understandable that he’s unable to keep this to himself just one second longer.

Yachi beams right back at him, her mood changed completely, and throws her arms around him. “I’m so happy for you, you have to tell me everything!” she says excitedly, and then, wrinkling her nose a bit, her eyes sparkling with mirth: “And I can smell that very clearly on you. He got a little bit possessive with his scent marking again, huh?” She giggles, and Tadashi can feel himself become beet red. He’s feeling very smug about it at the same time, though.

“I guess he has,” he says, his right hand coming up to rub his neck again. “I actually might have been worse,” he adds with a sheepish smile, remembering the way he had aggressively scent-marked Kei yesterday, and then how he’d nuzzled right into Kei’s scent glands this morning.

Yachi giggles a little more. “I was the same when Kiyoko and I had just gotten together,” she admits, “and living apart definitely makes me go overboard on the weekends, sometimes. I have the most gorgeous girlfriend in the world, though, in my defence, and making sure people know she’s taken is my god-given right.”

“It sure is,” says Tadashi. “That reminds me – about yesterday … the jealousy thing? Do you want to talk about that?”

Yachi cringes a little bit and blushes deep red. “It’s pretty much what I said yesterday,” she mumbles. “She’s just so perfect and there are so many pretty girls around her all the time and if she wanted to, she could have _anyone_. And I’m a one-hour train ride away and only see her on the weekends. And I think it’s maybe an omega thing? Because this problem kind of comes hand in hand, with, uhm, being a little attention-starved? I-in, like, y-you know, this _I need my alpha’s attention on me_ w-way?” She’s blushing even more now, and hides her face in her hands.

“I know exactly what you mean,” Tadashi says, pretty sure his face is becoming very red as well. He thinks about how needy he gets around Kei sometimes, starved for his attention and touches, feeling like he’s on the brink of insanity, waiting for his alpha to just bundle him up and tell him what a good omega he is. He thinks it’s stupid, how much he feels like he needs that, sometimes. He doesn’t think being an omega affects him much, usually, and he doesn’t like being seen as an omega first, but it’s a little different around Kei. Not that he wants Kei to see him as an omega _first_ , but he definitely wants Kei to see him as an _omega_. He briefly wonders if he could maybe ask for Kei to reassure him in that way, appealing to Tadashi’s inner omega, now that they’re together, and then quickly puts the thought away. _Stop being stupid_ , he tells himself.

“I don’t think there’s much you can do about it, other than talk to Shimizu-san, though. And I know she loves you, and that she’d probably be perfectly happy to reassure you a little,” he tells Yachi.

“Maybe. But it feels so stupid, bringing this up?” Yachi mumbles.

Tadashi suddenly thinks about Kenma and Kuroo again, and the way Kuroo can’t shut up about Kenma for more than two minutes at a time. He wonders if Kuroo had felt insecure about his need for Kenma’s attention at some point. He seems so secure in it now, even though Kenma shit-talks him incessantly.

“I bet there’s a lot of people who feel this way,” he says. “Try to be a little more confident in yourself, Yachi-san.” He tries another reassuring smile again. It’s probably a lot better than the previous day’s attempt. Yachi smiles back at him, a little.

“I’ll try,” she says. “Thank you.” And then: “I still need details about your new relationship, though! Yams, tell me _everything._ ”

Tadashi grins and excitedly starts talking about Kei, trying to cramp as much information as possible into the few minutes they still have before the school bell rings. He _loves_ talking about Kei. Talking about Kei is probably his favourite thing in the entire world that doesn’t involve him and Kei touching. That he’s able brag about his _boyfriend_ now makes it even better.

A lot of people would probably wonder how Tadashi can be so gone on a person who seems like an absolute asshole. But Tadashi knows Kei. Knows how soft he can be behind closed doors, how quietly attentive. How excited he gets about things like dinosaurs and documentaries about insects. How his eyes sparkle when he looks at a piece of strawberry cake.

Maybe he’s an asshole, but at least he’s _Tadashi’s_ asshole. Tadashi really, really doesn’t think he is one, though. Not when you’re one of the few people privy to his heart.

Tadashi feels like the luckiest person on the planet.

\--

Tadashi spends most of his classes staring at Kei. He feels antsy with the need to touch him again. By the time lunch break rolls around he’s ready to shake out of his skin with the need to have Kei’s hands and attention on him. Being in Kei’s arms the previous night, having Kei’s lips on his this morning – it had felt _so good_ and Tadashi needs it again.

Kei doesn’t like PDA, though. Kei wouldn’t just hug him when there’s other people around. Tadashi gets it, he does, but at this point he’s not sure how he’s supposed to wait for the late afternoon to roll around. He still has to get through another handful of classes, and then after that it’s _hours_ of practice. By the time he and Kei get home it will be close to dinnertime, probably, and Tadashi isn’t sure how he’s supposed to sit out his body’s needs until then.

It’s so fucking inconvenient, and it annoys him to no end. Why is it even _worse_ now? It doesn’t make _sense_. He should have talked to Yachi about this, he thinks, but he’d completely forgotten to bring this up. He knows she has these kinds of needs too, but she didn’t mention anything about having them previously to entering a long-distance relationship. He doesn’t know if the way he’s feeling is normal or not.

When the lunch bell rings he nearly throws himself out of his chair in his haste to get to the little corner he and Kei usually occupy during lunch break. Kei follows at a more leisurely pace and settles easily into their secluded corner of the classroom whilst the rest of the students trickle out of the room.

Usually they’ll sit across from each other, but today Tadashi drags a chair right next to Kei’s. This way they’re close enough that it’s easy for Tadashi to sit down in a way that makes his thigh press up alongside Kei’s.

Kei looks at him. He raises an eyebrow and Tadashi flushes.

He knows this is Kei’s way of nonverbally asking if everything is okay, and he debates with himself on whether or not he should say anything. He _could_ , potentially; they’re the only people left in the classroom by now and he and Kei are together now. Maybe he could ask for just a few words of reassurance – it wouldn’t be exactly what he needs, necessarily, but at this point he’ll settle for _anything_. He’s not sure if Kei would mock him for this. He’d probably at least tease him a little; maybe not now, but definitely later.

He’s afraid to ask, though. He doesn’t think he could handle rejection right now. If Kei were to tell him ‘no’ he’d probably have a nervous breakdown. It’s a little dumb, how on edge he feels, but he can’t help it. He’s spent so much time thinking he could never have Kei that now that he has him, he feels desperate for constant proof that he _actually_ has him. That he gets to _keep_ him.

He looks away from Kei, but he takes a deep breath in through his nose. Tadashi can smell his scent cling strongly to Kei; he _had_ scent-marked him really thoroughly, and as a result of that, Kei doesn’t smell like Kei anymore, but rather like KeiandTadashi. It helps a little bit.

Tadashi loves the way their scents mingle. He really wants to bury his face in Kei’s neck or chest right now.

He doesn’t.

He also doesn’t look up at Kei again.

“Tadashi,” Kei says, and Tadashi startles. “You’ve been off since practice.”

There’s no way Kei wouldn’t have noticed, especially with how suspiciously Tadashi is behaving right now, but he had still hoped that Kei wouldn’t ask. Kei usually _wouldn’t_ have asked while they’re still at school, but the room is empty and with Tadashi’s breakdown yesterday Kei probably feels a little more on edge than he usually does.

Tadashi sighs.

“I feel kind of – this is embarrassing,” he murmurs, and chances a quick look at Kei’s face. Kei is furrowing his brows, watching him. Tadashi fidgets a little.

“I feel needy,” he admits and immediately regrets it. It’s really not the word he had wanted to use. It’s _humiliating_ and it isn’t even very descriptive of his problems. There’s a million better words he could have used, but of course _needy_ is the one that comes out of his mouth.

He’s resolutely staring down, not willing to look Kei into the eyes, when he feels a heavy hand settle on his thigh. Shocked, he looks up again.

“You could have just said so,” Kei says.

“I just did,” Tadashi points out.

“After I had to _ask_ ,” Kei says. He doesn’t have to add that he usually doesn’t have to bring topics up himself. Tadashi knows that as well as he does, after all.

“You didn’t really ask,” Tadashi says, just to be contrary. Now, with Kei’s hand on him, he feels a lot more settled already.

Kei tchs and rolls his eyes, but his thumb starts to firmly stroke Tadashi’s thigh. It feels unfairly good and grounding, and Tadashi can feel himself angling his body to the side until he’s leaning against Kei’s side. He should probably apologize and sway back out of Kei’s personal space, but Kei isn’t stopping him and there’s nobody actually here to witness it and Tadashi needs this. Feeling a little daring, he leans his head against Kei’s shoulder.

“Being in a relationship doesn’t mean I will magically know what you need,” he hears Kei say. His voice is soft. “I want you to be happy, I want to _make you_ happy.” Tadashi swoons. _I am_ , he wants to say, _You make me so, so incredibly happy, Kei_ , he wants to say. But he stays quiet, not daring to interrupt Kei.

“You’ll have to tell me what you need,” Kei continues. “I’ve never been in a relationship before. I’ve never,” he hesitates a little, “been anyone’s _alpha_ before.”

Tadashi loves him so, so much. His entire heart feels so full it might as well burst. He knows this is hard for Kei; Kei isn’t the kind of person to openly talk about feelings. Communicating earnestly, using his words, can be hard for him. He likes to keep things bottled up. The effort it has to cost him to say these things must be tremendous. Kei doesn’t like effort.

He’s putting in effort for Tadashi.

Tadashi looks up. There’s an embarrassed blush on Kei’s face. Tadashi feels warm and tingly and wants to kiss him _so much_. He’s pretty sure that kissing Kei on school grounds, even when there’s nobody around to witness it, would definitely cross one of Kei’s lines, though. The mere fact that he’s allowed to lean against Kei at all right now is a little hard to believe, truth be told.

 _Kei is making an effort. This is Kei making an effort_ , he thinks giddily. He feels almost drunk on love.

Well. If Kei can use his words, so can he.

“I tend to feel touch-starved, a lot,” he says, quietly. “And, uhm, sometimes, I just really, really want all of your attention on me.” He can feel his cheeks start to flood with heat, _again._ “I kind of want your attention on me all the time. Not that you need to always pay attention to me! Obviously!” He cringes a little. He feels shaky. A school classroom is definitely not the right place to have this conversation. Someone could barge in at any point. But Kei has gone through the trouble of articulating his thoughts and he’s willingly touching Tadashi outside of his bedroom, the least Tadashi can do is repay the favour.

“You don’t need to constantly indulge me,” he continues, “but it would maybe help if you could … reassure me, from time to time. Just a few words would probably do the trick.” That’s as far as he’s willing to elaborate. He’s _not_ going to tell his boyfriend that he wants to hear that he’s being good, that Kei is proud of him, that he loves his little omega. This is embarrassing enough as it is.

Kei seems to know all the same.

“That’s okay,” he says, and then, “I’m so blessed that you’re actually mine. My omega.” Tadashi feels a pleased heat flood him. He is pretty sure that he’s now resembling a red light more than he does a human being.

“You’re such a sap,” he stammers.

“Tch,” Kei makes. “You’d better not tell anyone.”

Tadashi laughs, loud and free. Kei’s hand strengthens its grip on his thigh.

 _He’s mine_ , he thinks a little disbelievingly. _He’s mine, mine, mine, mine._ He might have to grossly announce to the volleyball team that they’re dating after all. He’s not sure where else to put these feelings of exuberant joy. Kei doesn’t want him to make a scene, though, so maybe he can just tell Noya and Hinata. With how loud these two are, the entire team would know in a number of seconds anyway. That way _he_ wouldn’t be making a scene.

He’s grinning really dumbly, he knows he is, but he couldn’t care less. _Mine, mine, mine_ , his head is chanting.

He really needs Kei to claim him when his next heat comes up. Tadashi wants Kei’s mark on his neck and to spend the rest of his life knowing who he belongs to. That’s a conversation for another time, though.

Because right now, everything feels already perfect.

And Tadashi really, _really_ can’t wait to get home and get a proper hug and a lot more kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really hope you liked this. This chapter was a lot more dialogue heavy, I know. Dialogues aren't really my strong suit, but I still enjoyed writing it very much and hope you enjoyed reading it.  
> I still don't have a beta, so please excuse any small mistakes you may find, I tried my best.
> 
> Now that this is done, I kind of feel like adding to this 'verse - maybe a claiming fic, down the line, or Kuroken's lovestory. Who knows.
> 
> Anyway, I'd love to hear what you thought of this fic :)
> 
> Find me on twitter @ shiwiwrites


End file.
